gameworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Bowser in the Sky
Bowser in the Sky is the final Bowser level in Super Mario 64 and the DS remake, in which Mario would travel through platforms in the sky until he reached a Warp Pipe leading to a fight against Bowser to save Princess Peach and the Toads in Princess Peach's Castle. History Mario would have to avoid enemies such as Chuckyas and Goombas. Bowser in the Sky is the one of the hardest levels in the game, and Mario will need 70 Power Stars (80 in Super Mario 64 DS) to reach the top of the endless stairs. Otherwise, the staircase will become endless. There is, however, a glitch that can be used to get up the stairs without enough Power Stars. To do it, Mario must Long Jump backwards, very quickly. This glitch is considered rather hard to do. Note that this glitch can be done in the DS version, but the camera will turn and the player will not go up the stairs. In the DS version only Mario can enter. There's a glitch for other characters to slide kick on the second stair, they'll end up outside the castle and lose a life. However, they'll get shot up to the sky and enter the level, as with as little as 50 stars. It takes 3 hits to kill him. Once Bowser is defeated he'll give a star but when Mario gets it he flies and comes to the castle grounds where (Luigi, Wario, Peach, and Yoshi are waiting for him in the DS version) the Toads and Peach are waiting for him. Mario releases Peach from the glass and offers him (and the other three heroes in the DS version) a cake and the player can see the credits. It ends with the characters waving, as Latiku Bros. flies out. and Mario says "Thank You So Much For Playing My Game" and the game ends. The player has to restart the game. In the DS version when you press the title screen, it automatically goes to the title screen. Yoshi will be on the roof giving Mario 100 lives and a sparkling triple jump, preventing from damage. Star 8 Red Coins * Collect all eight red coins to make the star appear. ''Super Mario 64 DS''-Exclusive Star * A Star Switch rests on a stone platform that can be found below the Ferris-Wheel-like set of platforms. After pressing it, the Power Star appears. Trivia *This course contains the only Whomp that doesn't appear in Whomp's Fortress. *Before running near the Whomp, stay on the revolving platform and buckjump onto the nearby ledge. This skips the Whomp and a Chuckya. *Before you go in the pipe at the end, look at the statues. It shows Mario jumping over a Fireball near Bowser, in the old Super Mario Bros. style. It's very blurry and poor quality, yet unmistakable. *When Mario encounters and battles Bowser, an eerie organ-themed music plays. *The battlefield is Coin-shaped at the beginning of the battle. After Bowser destroys it, it becomes Star-shaped. If the two images on the bottom half of the Nintendo DS screen are superimposed, the resulting image becomes that of a Gold Coin. *In Super Mario 64 DS, when Bowser destroys the battlefield and shapes it into a star, look at the bottom screen. It still shows the battlefield as a whole, either to trick the player to fall off the edge or something the programmers missed. This also shows up in the Chief Chilly Battle. *After defeating Bowser, a giant Power Star appears. This is similar to the Grand Star in the Super Mario Galaxy series. *There are eight Goombas in this course, however due to its placement, the 8th one spawns on the death barrier at the bottom of the level. *In Super Mario 64 DS, this level can only be accessed with Mario however a glitch can be preformed allowing access with any character. If it fails, you lose a life but if it all goes well you will be shot in the sky and just before the Bowser in the Sky area. Once the fight is beaten, Mario appears with his back against the character you used. This will also cause some odd side effects in the credits and after Rainbow Ride's scene. You lose a life and some of the game's sound effects are gone. As a result of the credits, the Submarine in Dire, Dire Docks returns but the door on the Second Floor is locked again. This can be fixed by beating Bowser in the Fire Sea again. A video about this glitch can be found to the right. es:Bowser en el cielo de:Bowsers Luftschloss fr:Bowser des cieux Category:Locations in Super Mario 64 Category:Final Levels Category:Locations Category:Levels Category:Sky-themed